Sorrow of the Damned
by TehUnoman
Summary: "There comes a time in this world when we all understand that we are out of time on the rock we live on. Some lose it much too quickly, others are just waiting to die. It's sad to say that I am the latter, and have yet to receive my pass to enter the gates of nothing, of Death."-Coronox, to Ozpin. One-Shot


**Goddamnit, Slipknot. Why'd you make Snuff in the first place, it's making me write this story. It's good and all, but the song is just sad…**

* * *

"_When you see the ones that you care for face their demise in front of your eyes, there is nothing that you can do to stop their suffering, or ease your own. All you can do is stare at their final resting place, and hope to God that they will wake up. But here's the worst part; you may call out for as long as you want, but no one will listen to your pleas, for they are deaf to your suffering, woe, and misery."_-Coronox, to Edward.

_Beacon Academy, Forever Fall_

A breeze tickles the bright red and amber leaves of the forest's populace, giving off the feel of calmness, and peace. But for a specific person, that wasn't what they were there for: Their goal was at the center of the forest, where the vegetation grows unnaturally abundant there. The person was in no hurry, and the Grimm-who attacks all humans on sight-recognized the scent on the person's body, and backed away in fear. Their face was shielded in a black hood, with the matching cloak billowing right behind them. An unlucky Boarbatusk wasn't able to move quickly enough from the person's path, and was rewarded kindly by having its tusks gaining a vice made of steel, thrown over their shoulders, and sliced up by the person's sword.

The hood fell off when the person was showing the Grimm its error; the hair was long and mostly black, but if one looked closely enough, there were traces of white. Her face was almost pristine, save for the scars going over her left eye; her once light-blue eyes became darker, nearly a mix between navy and black; the inside of the cloak she wore was red, just like her leader. "That's a lesson for all of you, you fuckers," the Ice Queen stated, her voice monotone. At this point, the larger Grimm took a few steps back, while others actually turned tail and ran for their lives. Knowing that she wouldn't be interrupted, she continued her walk into the forest.

Weiss Schnee, the once heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and very skilled huntress-in-training many years ago, gave up her assets in the SDC and focused mainly on becoming a world-renowned Huntress. The first night at Beacon, she met up with Coronox, who turned out to be none other than the Dark God himself, trying to make amends with his past. After a year, her leader became psychotic, assaulting physically and sexually other students, killing them in the process. Shaking her head, Weiss focused on other memories but one stuck out in her mind; The Horsemen.

_Ruby was one of the Horsemen,_ Weiss thought. _This was about 15 years ago when she was selected to be part of them. Coronox was also a member, along with three others._ Lost in her thoughts, she almost walked past the place, until she looked up, that is. "I'm here," she muttered softly.

A ring of stalk-like plants surrounded the area, but none were in bloom. Walking carefully, she stepped over one of them, and nothing happened. "Hard parts' over," she said. The garden was a beautiful sight to behold: Daffodils, violets, bleeding hearts, all those and more, with the most dominant being in front of a small altar; red roses. The altar's insignia had the same flower on it, with the name of an old friend of Weiss' on it. She pulled out from behind her a mixture of red and white roses, along with a couple of black and yellow flowers to add some diversity. "I hope you like these, Ruby, I got them a couple of days ago," Weiss said to the grave, her voice now wavering in sorrow.

It was all released when she saw the small quote on it: **Thus Kindly I Scatter**. Weiss kneeled onto the soft dirt, mourning the loss of her teammate, leader, and lover. "GOD DAMN IT ALL!" She bellowed through her tears. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME, YOU LOVEABLE DOLT?! YOU HAD PEOPLE THAT CARED FOR YOU, LOVED YOU WITH THEIR HEARTS AND MORE, AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET?!" She was losing control over the damn holding back the ocean of tears and emotions. "…damn it all…why did you have to give your life for mine?" Weiss said quietly, her hand clenching the soil that covered the coffin six feet below. Her face shone with tears, and many hit the ground, with the lucky ones on Weiss' dress. "Why your life over mine, you idiot?" she asked again. There was no response from the grave, but Weiss then got the feeling that she was being watched. Standing up quickly, she drew Myrtenaster, only for her eyes to widen at the person she person she drew her sword at.

"C-Coronox?" she said in shock. He was almost the same as he was back at Beacon, when he first came to Remnant. The difference was that his muscles expanded greatly over the course of many years, which was not all his doing, of course. "Hello, Ice Queen. I thought you would be here, to be honest," the man said, his face never changing. There were many things that Weiss experienced that fortified her resistance to being nervous around; the one thing that never changed was Coronox. "Is that the nickname I'm getting from this community now?" she asked, a little bit irritated.

"Well, it was going to be Ice Princess, but they also considered that it was used many years ago, so those four idiots took it a step further," he replied, some malice now present when he said 'four idiots'. Weiss' eyes narrowed, and it was clear that rage was building up inside her. "I'm just stating the facts as they are, Weiss. You don't need to go after them because of somethi-" He then remembered where they were, and face-palmed. "Don't do something stupid, Weiss, it won't end well, and you know that."

"At least-should I succeed-I'll end up feeling better," she retorted. "Besides, I don't think she'll mind."

"But that's not the point, Weiss," Coronox said, his voice trailing annoyance. "In the short-term results, sure, you'll feel better. But what will that accomplish? _Nothing_." Weiss took some time to think about that, and nodded slowly. "You have a point, but what should I do, then?" she asked.

"Move on with your life, Ice Queen," Coronox said, turning around to leave. "And keep in mind, she isn't the only one." Weiss watched him walk away, and said, "Bring her back."

That stopped him in his tracks. Slowly turning back around, he asked, "What did you say?"

"Bring back Ruby Rose," she stated. "You said you can do what you want, right? Bring her back to life."

Coronox just stared at her, and rhetorically ripped her heart out: "I can't do that."

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THAT?!"

His composure somehow remained intact, and replied, "It's that I can, but I'm not allowed to do so."

"I THOUGHT YOU PLAYED BY THE SCROLL'S DESIGN, YOU FUCKER!"

"AND I DO, WEISS!" he yelled, surprising Weiss: Coronox was rarely mad, and that meant someone did something bad to really push his buttons. "HERE'S HOW IT WORKS; THE SCROLL TELLS ME OF AN EVENT THAT'S COMING UP, AND IF IT'S SOMETHING I CAN'T PREVENT, THEN IT JUST HAPPENS. HER FALL WAS A CHAIN REACTION THAT GOT THOSE FIVE KILLED, WITH FOUR OF THEM MADE BY _YOU_.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I DO WANT TO KEEP RUBY DEAD, WEISS? NO; I WANT HER ALIVE AS BADLY AS YOU DO, BUT THE SCROLL PREVENTS ME FROM DOING JUST THAT. SO, SORRY IF I WAS OF NO HELP TO YOU, BUT THAT'S HOW LIFE IS!" Coronox looked up, and saw that Weiss had turned around, and the hood was back over her head. He felt guilty for yelling at her, so he then said this: "I'm sorry, Weiss, for letting my anger out on you; you didn't deserve that. I just had that much rage built up, that I was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode upon some unfortunate soul." He began to walk away, but said, "She wouldn't want to see you like this, Weiss. In fact, none of us want to see you like this. Try to get better, for us." He then walked away entirely, leaving the hooded woman at the gravesite.

Weiss was trying to hold her tears in, but when she no longer heard Coronox's steps, she began to bawl in agonizing sorrow in front of the altar. Her only hope of seeing Ruby again was tarnished by the damned Scroll's design, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it, except mourn. The heartbreak she was experiencing was overwhelming, and Weiss thought, _I did all I could, and even that wasn't enough. What do you want from me? Please, what do you want to let me be with her again?_ She waited for her plea of desperation to be answered for five minutes, and go no response.

It was about twenty minutes of Weiss crying her heart out in front of Ruby's grave. It would be another two hours before she gets up off the ground and walks back to her home, with a bigger hole in her heart, and back into a world so cold.

* * *

**That was something I needed to get off my chest. Read and Review, and this is only a one-shot, so don't expect anything more from this.**


End file.
